Floor mats are oftentimes configured for use in areas of automotive vehicles that tend to experience high wear or are frequently exposed debris to protect an underlying floor of the vehicle. For example, floor mats are commonly placed over driver foot well areas, front passenger foot well areas, rear passenger foot well areas, and/or cargo areas of automotive vehicles.
Packages and other articles, such as groceries and personal items, are frequently transported in automotive vehicles and may be placed on the floor of the vehicle during transportation thereof. However, it is common for such articles to shift during movement of the vehicle, possibly causing damage to the article or the vehicle, and potentially creating an unwanted distraction for a driver of the vehicle. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a vehicle floor mat that can effectively protect the floor area of an automotive vehicle and also can help secure and prevent movement of an article that is placed on the floor mat during operation of the vehicle.